Bonds Of Love
by SeanMungo
Summary: Naruto and Amaru are going to be Closer then Ever, Will they Find a True Love Deep Inside Themselves? Read to Find out More.  Lemon/Lime Warnings for Future Chapters
1. Chapter 1: The Kiss

**Hey FanFiction People!**

**This will be my very first Fan Fic, So please no Rage or Hate. Any R&R Will Be Appreciated!**

**(This FanFic is Based off of the Naruto Movie: Bonds. It Will be starting from the Near End of the Movie. If you have not seen the Movie i Recommend you to watch it otherwise you may not Understand the Story.)**

* * *

><p>Amaru sat on Naruto's couch as she remembered what had happened a couple days ago, 2 days to be exact.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>(FlashBack)<em>**

"Hey, hurry up and get on the ship! Amaru, Hinata I need to pull this thing, right?"

Blonde hair, blue eyes, whiskers on each cheek, and the orange and black outfit, with the Leaf ninja headband. It was Naruto. He was smiling with the controller in his hand. Amaru was glad that he made it out but, her expression was the same.

"Naruto-kun!", said an eager Hinata.

"Naruto...s-sensei...", Amaru muttered.

Naruto's fool-face turned serious. "Amaru, get on"

Amaru's blue eyes faced downward. She looked as if she wanted to cry(and with that mole, she looked soooooooooooo Kawai!),but that visage soon turned determined and irritated.

"What the hell are you going do?You can't fly."

"There's still something left for me to do...you go with the others to the village."

"No! I'm staying here!"

"You can't."

"I said I'd stay so I'm staying! How many times do I have ta tell you-ah!"

Sasuke had just grabbed Amaru by her collar and threw her backwards on the boat.

"Sasuke-kun!", Hinata yelled in suprise. Her heart skipped a beat. She had the urge to blush but fought it off.

"Annoying.", said Sasuke. Everyone knew he was talking about Amaru and not Hinata.

Naruto pulled the lever and the boat started to slide downwards.

"Naruto!"

One of Reibi's arms broke through the airship airways, but teme sliced them before the boat got to them.

"Alright! Thanks Sasuke!" and with that, Naruto destroyed the airway with his rasengan. This caused Sasuke to go in his second form in order to break his fall. Before he went in his second form, he had been free falling and had noticed Naruto mouthing something to him. Sasuke landed ontop of the airway.

Naruto cloned himself and started destroying the castle in the sky. The castle had finally been completely destroyed and started falling falling down in chunks and a certain blonde ninja was falling with the rubbish.

"Nauto-kun!", Hinata said as she held her hand to her chest. Amaru took action and grabbed a chakra-powered glider.

"Amaru-chan!"

Amaru glided towards Naruto, but the wind was being troublesome.

Amaru looked simply amazing gliding down. Her red hair was flying everywhere.

"Naruto! Naruto, I wont let you be alone."

'Damn wind! She thought as she continued to glide down. 'Naruto, I wont let you be alone. Amaru then the glider and continued to fall towards Naruto. When she got close enough to him, she grabbed him.(duh!)

They were spiraling downward. But, it was alright...in a weird way. She was holding him tightly, as if he slip out at any moment. His face was pressed against her bossom.

"Amaru, you're incredible..." His eyes were closed.

"Who is? You're the one always doing crazy things, idiot."

"Haha. ...Sasuke once told me something. He said, 'You have no idea what it feels like fir who's been left all alone.' But, I had always been by myself. Heh heh."

Amaru's eyes filled with tears, but those tears were soon gone. She tightened her grip around him.

"I wont leave you alone. I'll be there for you."

**_(FlashBack)_**

* * *

><p>Amaru remembered it as if it were yesterday, infact it was yesterday, or at least off by one day. Amaru was waiting for Naruto to return from the store with some groceries, he wouldn't be back for about an hour, so she decided to explore his house a little.<p>

Naruto's house wasn't especially big, just a 1 bedroom, 1 bath apartment. With a nice size kitchen, with a dining room, and a very comfortable fairly large living room.

Amaru went into the bathroom to find a medium size room, with a small bathtub, a toilet (duh?), and a small sink with some cabinets.

After she had looked through some of the cabinets, she decided to check out Naruto's room. She walked up to the door to his room and stopped. "Is this ok?" Amaru thought. After 3 minutes of staring at the door, she finnaly grabbed the doorknob and walked in.

What she saw was a basic room, with about a queen size bed on the far side of the room. A walk-in closet full of clothes and ninja gear, a bedside table with a lamp, and a desk with a office chair.

_(Think of Ichigo's Room From Bleach, with a bigger bed, and with the walk-in closet :P)_

Suddenly Amaru heard the front door shut, it must have been Naruto, but how could he have been back so soon? How long had she been in here? She was to shocked to move, when Naruto opened the door to his room. Amaru jumped up in suprise and yelled "Whoops wrong room, I thought this was the bathroom!"

Naruto replied "Oh ya, I sometimes get confused too. Its the door on the right" (He said with his trademark smile.)

"Ok Thanks!" Was all Amaru could say as she ran out of Naruto's room to the Bathroom to hide.

_(20mins Later and back in the Living Room)_

"So hey Amaru, do you know where you will be staying? If not you can always stay here with me" Naruto Said to Amaru as they watched the News on the TV in the Living Room.

"Baka, of course ill be staying here..." Amaru said almost in a wisper.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"There's only one bed." Amaru said blushing slightly.

"Oh thats the problem? Ill be sleeping on the couch so dont even worry" Naruto said with a smile.

"No, I cant take you from your bed.." Amaru said.

"No really its no problem Amaru" Naruto insisted.

"Can I...(mumble)..?" Amaru said in a whisper.

"Sorry Amaru I couldn't hear that last part." Naruto said as he listened again.

"I Said can I sleep in the bed with you? Its a queen so we could just share it..." Amaru said blushing a Crimson Red.

"uhmm.. ya sure, I don't see a problem with that" Naruto agreed, blushing slightly.

Deep inside Amaru she felt very happy she was going to be able to sleep in the same bed as Naruto, The person she loved.

Amaru suddenly stood up and pounced on Naruto.

"Hey what the!" Naruto said as Amaru suddenly Kissed him. They sat there for 3 minutes enjoying their kiss. When Amaru pulled out, she said "I love you Naruto, please dont ever leave me."

"I would never leave you, I love you too." Naruto Replied.

"So... Whats gonna be for dinner?" Amaru said with a grin on her face.

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Author Notes:]<em>**

_Yea Guys, end of chapter 1, Tell me what you think. Again its my first time ever writing a Story, so Hopefully it wasnt that bad, I know it wasnt the best what not with the details and all. But Hopefully some of you enjoyed it :) Rate and Review if you can! Thanks!_

_(Sorry it was a Short Chapter, but ill be writing more soon!) _


	2. Chapter 2: Mew Mew

**(This FanFic is Based off of the Naruto Movie: Bonds. It Will be starting from the Near End of the Movie. If you have not seen the Movie i Recommend you to watch it otherwise you may not Understand the Story.) I Donot Own Naruto or its Characters.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Starting Off from last time...<span>_

* * *

><p><em>"So... Whats gonna be for dinner?" Amaru said with a grin on her face.<em>

"How does Ramen at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop sound?" Naruto Replied.

"Yum! It sounds Tasty, what time is it?" Amaru asked.

"Its 4:20, so we should probably leave in 20 Minutes." Naruto Says.

"Ok!" Amaru said with joy.

_After 20 Minutes had Passed..._

"Hey Amaru, I got a good Idea. How about we head over to the Clothes Shop, and we get you some new clothes, then we head to Ichiraku's after?" Naruto Suggested.

"That sounds great Naruto-kun." Amaru replied.

* * *

><p><strong><em>At the Clothing Shop...<em>**

* * *

><p>As soon as they entered the Clothing Shop, Naruto knew his Frog Money Wallet would be near empty, although he didn't give a shit! As long as it was for Amaru he didn't care what he had to give up.<p>

Amaru and Naruto walked together down the aisles checking out tops and bottoms for Amaru, but when they reached the... ahem, lower and under department, Naruto started to blush a little.

"Don't be shy Naruto" Amaru said with a smile

"Come on, lets go try this on, and tell me how it fits!"

Naruto obediently walked with her to the _Changing Rooms._

Amaru went into the Changing Room, and emerged in tight gray jeans, with a black top. All Naruto could do was stare at her in amazement. She looked so... so... so Feminine, so much more like a woman in actual girl clothes. Of course Naruto didn't care what she wore, she was hot and cute to him in whatever she wore.

Naruto finnaly said "You look great! Try on another" with his Trademark Smile.

"Yay!" Amaru said in enjoyment.

Amaru was very pleased to see that Naruto liked the way she looked, and she quickly put on a outfit she had found in the clothing shop, but had hidden it in the basket.

After 3 mins, Amaru told Naruto to go into the Changing room. Naruto was shocked and said "Huh? I cant go in there, its the girls changing room..."

"I am in clothes Baka, just come in here!" Amaru said with a Pout.

It convinced Naruto and he walked in saying, "Alright here I come.."

When he walked in his Eyes Melted back into his head and his mouth open.

"Mew, Mew. I love you Goshunjin-sama." Amaru Purred in Black lace Panties and a Black Bra. With Cat ears on her head.

Amaru walked up to Naruto, and started to hug him, and rub her body against him. She gave him a kiss and said "Ok, im totally getting this, get out now so I can get back into my orriginal clothes."

"ok." was all Naruto could say.

After Amaru got Dressed, Naruto and Amaru went to the counter and bought all of the new clothes for Amaru. Naruto held all of the Shopping bags as they approached Ichiraku's. Ramen Shop.

* * *

><p><strong><em>At Ichiraku's...<em>**

* * *

><p>When they got to Ichiraku's, Naruto Laid all the Shopping bags on the floor in Ichiraku's, and Naruto and Amaru Ordered their Food.<p>

After about 5 Bowls of Ramen they were ready to head back home. To their home, the humble abode.

When They got home, Naruto Organized his Closet so he had half, and Amaru the other. He Put all of her new Clothes on her side of the closet, and closed it up.

The Time on the clock said 7:50, it was getting pretty late. Maybe they could watch some tv and then go to sleep after this long day. Although he didnt know what Amaru had planned.

* * *

><p><strong>[Author Notes:]<strong>

_Im beginning to think its coming around, the details arent perfect or superb, but they are getting there right? XD... I wonder what that crazy girl Amaru has in plan for dear ol' Naruto!_

_R&R And Stay Tuned for the Next Chapter!_

_(Another short Chapter I know... shut the fuck up, the next will be filled with words, this one was short due to... well circumstances... just shut up and keep reading! XD (no disrespect yo!)_


	3. Chapter 3: The Bonds Of Love

**(This FanFic is Based off of the Naruto Movie: Bonds. It Will be starting from the Near End of the Movie. If you have not seen the Movie i Recommend you to watch it otherwise you may not Understand the Story.) I Do not Own Naruto or its Characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Starting off from last time...<em>

* * *

><p><em>The Time on the clock said 7:50, it was getting pretty late. Maybe they could watch some tv and then go to sleep after this long day. Although he didn't know what Amaru had planned.<em>

"Hey Amaru, wanna watch some TV before we go to bed?" Naruto asked as he walked into the living room. "Sure." Amaru replied turning on the TV.

After 10minutes of TV, Amaru asked Naruto,

"Do you think im Cute?"

"Yes." Naruto replied.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied again.

"Will you have sex with me?" She asked.

"..." Naruto was so shocked at what she had just said. He was now putting up the banner of Dark Red Crimson on his face, as he sat there motionlessly.

"does that mean no..." Amaru said a little disappointed.

"uh.. yes, I mean no. umm... im not sure Amaru..." Naruto Stammered.

"oh.." Amaru said.

5mins of an awkward silence rolled by. When Naruto broke the silence.

"Yes" He said.

With that, Amaru pounced on Naruto, pinning him to the couch. She started kissing Naruto on his face to his ear lobe. Making her way down his neck.

Meanwhile Naruto's hands were exploring her body, from her shoulders to her waist. And down to her hips. He wasnt sure if it was right to do it with her so soon, but he knew one thing, They both loved each other, and that was that.

Amaru savagely attacked Naruto's shirt and pulled it off with a "Mew!"

Naruto was getting turned on by her cat like role play.

Amaru looked at Naruto's tan and muscular body. She started to kiss his chest and move back up to his neck, and back to kissing his mouth.

Naruto tried removing her shirt, but Amaru stopped and removed it for him, and threw it on the floor, not caring where it went. Naruto could now see her Black Bra, which fit her snug. He put his hands behind her back, and unclasped the clasp. Her Bra fell off and her Bossoms fell out. Naruto took them in his hands and started to grope them. Amaru was moaning in pleasure while she kissed him.

Naruto kept massaging her boobs with one hand, and with the other went down to pulling off her pants, which again Amaru stopped and took them off for him.

Amaru then said "Hey not fair, im almost Naked and you still have a lot on." she said with the Trademark Pout of hers.

Naruto Removed his Pants and Underwear and said, "Well now im Fully naked, u still have on your Panties." He said with a Grin.

In which Amaru took off in a split second.

Amaru went down to Naruto's Manhood, and began to stroke it. Naruto Moaned in pleasure, as she continued. Amaru then put her mouth on his cock and started to give him a blow-job. She then started to speed up going up and down until Naruto couldnt take it anymore and shot his load into her mouth.

Amaru drank every last drop of his Cum. And licked it off her lips.

Naruto then said, "Alright, its my turn to taste you!"

Amaru laid back and let Naruto have access to her womanhood. Naruto licked her inner-folds and slid a finger in her pussy. He started to gain speed and soon had her have an orgasm. Naruto loved the taste of her and slurped up all of her Juices.

Naruto asked, "Are you sure your ready?"

Amaru Replied, "Yea, but please be gentle, its my first time."

"Yea mine too." Naruto Said, as he slid his Cock into her clit. He kept inching his way in when he hit something, "it must be her hymen" he thought. "Are you ready?" he asked. "Do it!" Amaru Said.

Naruto pushed through with one quick push, and kissed Amaru, her screams were muffled by his lips, and her pain soon turned into Pleasure as he continued to slide in and out of her. He quickened his pace and soon both of them came together in a great deal of pleasure. After they lay there on the couch tired out after their time together.

Naruto finnaly got the strength and carried her to his room and laid her on his bed, there they slept together her in his arms as the night passed on. Their Bonds Of Love were Complete.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Author Notes:]<strong>_

Hey Guys! This is the Last Chapter. BUT!

I know how frustrating it is, whenever a story ends, cause i never want stories to end. This is why i will be continuing it. It will be known as AC's. or Added Content. Just know that this was supposed... to be the end :P

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this Anime Fan Fic for Naruto. Stay tuned as this will be continuly updated. there is a new season every 20 chapters. Each season i will do something special for the fan fic im working on that hit that season, such as a holiday event in that fan fic, or something special :)

R&R And Have Fun!


End file.
